Johnny Gets Caught
by Baby Fawn
Summary: My First Lemon so did it in one shot. Dont know how it will go over but just needed to have it done. you will have to see who is with him and what happens. Read and review and let me know how i did with my one shot lol. first lemon seen them written so had to try. Johnny gets caught with his pants down.


A one shot just for shits and giggles a one shot that has been running around in my head for a few days now

Johnny Gets caught with troy

Kat was walking down the hall of the church not thinking anything of all the noise that was coming from the thought Aisha was back to visiting Johnny for all the moaning she heard coming from his office, She just sits down on the floor across from the closed door waiting for what ever is going on there to stop. Just as she was sitting down she seen someone else come down the hall it was to dark to tell who it was until the person turned around seeing kat sitting down on the floor on the other side of the door. Wondering who it was standing across from her all she could see where boot clad feet and tight black jeans looking up she seen the figure of a woman.

"Aishea is that you?" kat ask wondering if that was her then who in the hell was in the office with Johnny making all that moaning and groaning.

"Yes kat it is me. Do you know what is going on in that room?" she asked

"nope not a clue I thought it was you in there with him but I guess I was wrong" kat said back

"I wonder who it is then. The door is not locked do you want to take a peak with me I think it might be some members using Johnnys office for some fun private time" a mischievous look came across both of their faces as they got their camera on their pone ready to take a pic of who ever was playing around in Johnnys office.

Whispering " on the count of three we will open the office but be very quite about opening the door for it might squeak" she said to kat " ok lets do this One Two Three" they opened up the door and a site before them was one they never thought they would see for Johnny was sitting behind his desk naked as the day he was born with someone else between his legs also naked but licking on his cock like a kitten suckles at the mama cat for milk. Not knowing anyone was in the room thinking they where all alone Johnny starts to moan louder this time saying a name that neither one of them thought they would ever hear come out of his mouth " Yes Troy like that oh yes lick it good."

Both girls looked closer and see it was Troy between Johnnys legs sucking him hard not able to hold back both of them lifts up their phone and snaps a pic the flash go's off and both of the guys stop mid suck and mid enjoyment. Johnny opens up one eye see's who is there just only seeing kat or so he thought he throws his shoe at her not realizing Aisha is right be her "JOHNNY GAT HOW DARE YOU DO THIS HOW FUCKING LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!" she screams at him and then looks at troy and yells " WELL YOU COULD OF WAITED UNTIL I WAS DONE WITH HIM" she turns around and storms out not waiting to hear anything or have anything to do either one of them agin. Kat just looks at the two of them together and opens her mouth to say something but changes her mind and just walks over to the two of them and drops on the desk a box of flavor condoms and turns around and walks out the door shutting it closed behind her. As she is walking down the hall she hears the office door open up and both Johnny and troy walk out looking like nothing was going on. " you didn't see anything. And you will not say anything either on what you saw." Johnny said to her.

" I am not the one you need to be worried about you should be worried about the one who has the fame to make your guys life hell" she snapped at Johnny. Looking at Troy to see what he has to say. He just shrugs his shoulders not caring one way or the other for his life is fucked if his superiors see the pics he is fired but he don't care for he has been in this undercover way to long and would rather be in the gang then in the police force.

Giggling " If you guys wanted to have that type of fun why didn't you invite me to the party I would of liked to of played"

Johnnys eyes fall out of his head as he hears what the little mouse said to him and Troy. Both of them look at each other and think Next time we bring a girl into the mix it was fun just the two of us but adding a girl to the mix will be even better.

NOW THAT WAS MY ONE SHOT I DON'T THINK IT IS THAT GOOD BUT I AM NOT GOOD AT LEMONS OR LIMES OR ANYTHING WITH CITRUS IN IT LOL


End file.
